${9282 \div 433 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }433\text{ go into }{928}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${928}\div433={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{62}$ $\text{How many times does }433\text{ go into }{622}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${622}\div433={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{189}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }433\text{ go into }{928}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${928}\div433={2}\text{ with a remainder of }{62}$ $\text{How many times does }433\text{ go into }{622}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${622}\div433={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{189}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ $\text{Since } 189 \text{ is less than } 433 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {9282 \div 433 = 21 \text{ R } 189} $